leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
NOTE: The timeline primarily refers to events that took place in the Left Behind books, and should not be taken as a set-in-stone timeline for events that may actually happen in the real world regarding the end times. This will also include events that took place that are not specifically part of any end-times theology, but are just part of the Left Behind universe, covering the official books, the Left Behind: The Kids series, and any possible related spin-offs. :For a timeline of the Tribulation event as it unfolds in the Left Behind series, see the chart in the article Tribulation. The Rising (33 Years before Rapture) * Nicolae Jetty Carpathia, the Antichrist, is born * Marilena Carpathia is killed * Sorin Carpathia and Baduna Marius are killed * Satan tempts Nicolae Carpathia in the wilderness The Regime (10 years before Rapture) * Chaim Rosenzweig's synthetic fertilizer is introduced The Rapture (Within a year before Rapture) * Ezekiel chapter 38 fulfilled Left Behind (A few weeks after Rapture) *Rapture of the Church *Christopher Smith commits suicide *Ryan Daley's parents, Marjorie Louise Daley and Mr. Daley, die (Left Behind: The Kids) *Bruce Barnes becomes a believer and takes over as acting pastor of New Hope Village Church *Rayford Steele becomes a believer *Judd Thompson Jr. becomes a believer. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Vicki Byrne becomes a believer. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Lionel Washington becomes a believer. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Ryan Daley becomes a believer. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Dirk Burton is killed *Alan Tompkins is killed *Seal Judgment #1 - the Antichrist *The Witnesses begin their ministry *The 144,000 emerge *Chloe Steele becomes a believer *Eric Miller is killed *Andrè Dupree dies (Left Behind: The Kids) *Hattie Durham leaves Pan-Continental and becomes part of Nicolae Carpathia's staff *Eddie Edwards is killed by LeRoy Banks (Left Behind: The Kids) *Cameron Williams becomes a believer *Jonathan Stonagal and Joshua Todd-Cothran are murdered *Young Tribulation Force is formed. (Left Behind: The Kids) Tribulation Force (First 18 months of the Tribulation) *Tribulation Force is formed *Global Community is formed and eventually moved to New Babylon *John Preston and Mark Eisman join the Young Tribulation Force (Left Behind: The Kids) *Shelly becomes a believer and joins the Young Tribulation Force (Left Behind: The Kids) *Vicki Byrne is sent to Northside Detention Center for involvement with the Underground newspaper. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Enigma Babylon One World Faith is formed *Antichrist and Israel sign a seven-year agreement *Tribulation begins *Tsion Ben-Judah becomes a believer and broadcasts his findings of who the Messiah is *Chaya Stein joins the Young Tribulation Force (Left Behind: The Kids) * Tribulation Temple erected * Vicki Byrne is adopted by Bruce Barnes. (Left Behind: The Kids) * Judd Thompson Jr. is expelled from Nicolae Carpathia High School (Left Behind: The Kids) * John Preston, Mark Eisman, and Marjorie Amherst graduate from Nicolae Carpathia High School. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Gerald Fitzhugh forms alliance with former heads of state of other countries to rebel against Carpathia *Rayford Steele marries Amanda White *Cameron Williams marries Chloe Steele *Seal Judgment #2 - World War III *Mark Eisman participates in the Mountain Militia's uprising against the Global Community and narrowly survives. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Bruce Barnes dies *Judith Stein becomes a believer and dies (Left Behind: The Kids) *Gerald Fitzhugh dies Nicolae (18 to 21 months into the Tribulation) * Darrion Stahley and Ryan Daley are kidnapped. (Left Behind: The Kids) * Carl is killed by an electrified railroad during World War III after Ryan Daley and Darrion Stahley escape. (Left Behind: The Kids) * Cornelius Van Waylin is killed by Maxwell Stahley (Left Behind: The Kids) * Maxwell Stahley becomes a believer and dies. (Left Behind: The Kids) * Darrion Stahley becomes a believer and joins the Young Tribulation Force. (Left Behind: The Kids) * Louise Stahley becomes a believer. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Tsion Ben-Judah's family is murdered *Sam Goldberg videotapes the deaths of Tsion's family. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Eli and Moishe kill the people responsible for murdering Tsion's family. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Cameron Williams smuggles Tsion Ben-Judah out of Israel *Seal Judgment #3 *Seal Judgment #4 -- happens concurrently with #3 *Seal Judgment #5 -- happens concurrently with #3 *Louise Stahley is arrested by the Global Community. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Pavel Rudja becomes a believer. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Seal Judgment #6 *Seal Judgment #7 *Loretta dies in earthquake *Amanda White dies in plane crash *Verna Zee dies in earthquake *Nicolae Carpathia High School is destroyed in the earthquake (Left Behind: The Kids) *Global Community Middle School is destroyed in the earthquake (Left Behind: The Kids) *Laverne Jenness is killed in the earthquake (Left Behind: The Kids) *LeRoy Banks escapes from prison during the earthquake (Left Behind: The Kids) *Pete Davidson becomes a believer. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Young Tribulation Force member Chaya Stein dies during the worldwide earthquake, being the first member of the Young Tribulation Force to lose her life. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Young Tribulation Force member Ryan Daley is injured in the earthquake and dies two days later. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Marlene Vetter becomes a believer. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Louise Stahley is killed in the earthquake (Left Behind: The Kids) *Leon Fortunato dies and is resurrected by Carpathia Soul Harvest (About 2 years into the Tribulation) *Tsion Ben-Judah takes over as the de facto spiritual leader of the Tribulation Force *Mac McCullum becomes a believer *Seal of God on The 144,000 and also on the Tribulation saints *Mitchell Stein becomes a believer (Left Behind: The Kids) *Trumpet Judgment #1 *Trumpet Judgment #2 *Jim Pelton is killed in Trumpet Judgment #2 (Left Behind: The Kids) *Young Tribulation Force member John Preston dies during Trumpet Judgment #2. (Left Behind: The Kids) *The Peacekeeper One is destroyed in Trumpet Judgment #2. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Carl Meninger is injured during Trumpet Judgment #2. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Red is killed. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Clyde is killed. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Edward Collins dies at sea (Dramatic Audio) *Commander Terrel Blancka is executed by the Global Community. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Joyce is eliminated by the Global Community. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Trumpet Judgment #3 *Felicia dies from drinking Wormwood (Left Behind: The Kids) Apollyon (About 3 years into the Tribulation) *Conference of The 144,000 takes place at Teddy Kollek Stadium in Jerusalem *Judd Thompson Jr., Lionel Washington, and Mitchell Stein attend the meeting of the Witnesses (Left Behind: The Kids) *Jacov becomes a believer *Hattie Durham's child is delivered as a stillborn *Kudrick is killed (Left Behind: The Kids) *Kenneth Ritz dies *Taylor Graham is killed by Deputy Commander Woodruff (Left Behind: The Kids) *Hasina Kamen is killed by Deputy Commander Woodruff (Left Behind: The Kids) *Trumpet Judgment #4 *Pronouncement of "woe, woe, woe" *Trumpet Judgment #5 *Melinda Bentley and Janie McCanyon are both stung by the locusts (Left Behind: The Kids) *Mr. Goldberg is stung by the locusts (Left Behind: The Kids) *Lenore Barker becomes a believer. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Deputy Commander Woodruff is stung by the locusts in Trumpet Judgment #5. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Carl Meninger becomes a believer and joins the Young Tribulation Force after almost getting stung by the locusts (Left Behind: The Kids) *Charlie becomes a believer and joins the Young Tribulation Force (Left Behind: The Kids) *Pavel Rudja dies (Left Behind: The Kids) *Judd and Nada discover that Kasim faked his death and was actually alive. Kasim also became a believer. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Kenneth Bruce Williams is born Assassins (Up to the Midpoint of Tribulation) *Floyd Charles dies of poison *Jeff Williams and his father become believers (Left Behind: The Kids) *Trumpet Judgment #6 *Mr. Goldberg is killed in Trumpet Judgment #6 (Left Behind: The Kids) *Deputy Commander Woodruff is killed in Trumpet Judgment #6 (Left Behind: The Kids) *Nada is shot to death by a Global Community jailer, being the fourth member of the Young Tribulation Force to die. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Anton Rudja is arrested by the Global Community and given a life sentence (Left Behind: The Kids) *Melinda Bentley becomes a believer and joins the Young Tribulation Force (Left Behind: The Kids) *Rehoboth and Mwangati Ngumo are both killed in a bitter dispute *Dwayne and Trudy Tuttle are killed *Natalie Bishop joins the Young Tribulation Force (Left Behind: The Kids) *Janie McCanyon becomes a believer and joins the Young Tribulation Force (Left Behind: The Kids) *The schoolhouse where the Young Tribulation Force was hiding is burned down by the Global Community (Left Behind: The Kids) *Peter Mathews is killed; Enigma Babylon One World Faith ends *Global Gala takes place *The Witnesses are killed and resurrected *Antichrist is killed The Indwelling (A few days within the Midpoint of Tribulation) * Jeff Williams and his father are burned to death by the Global Community (Left Behind: The Kids) * Hannelore is murdered *T dies in a plane crash *Satan is cast out of heaven *Albie becomes a believer *Chaim Rosenzweig becomes a believer *Leon Fortunato temporarily takes over as acting Potentate *Three of the subpotentates are killed, as per Daniel 7:24 *Antichrist is resurrected *Westin Jakes becomes a believer (Left Behind: The Kids) The Mark (A week or so during the Midpoint of Tribulation) *Annie Christopher confirmed dead, killed by lightning *Steve Plank is discovered alive and working as a mole for the Tribulation Force *Hattie Durham becomes a believer *Leon Fortunato becomes False Prophet *The Mark of the Beast *Ramon Santiago is killed *Jim Hickman commits suicide *Gustaf Zuckermandel, Sr. becomes a martyr *Demetrius Demeter, his wife, and Lukas Miklos' wife become martyrs *Z-Van accepts the mark of Carpathia (Left Behind: The Kids) *Cheryl Tiffane becomes a believer. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Young Tribulation Force member and Global Community Morale Monitor Natalie Bishop is caught and beheaded by the Global Community. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Kruno Fulcire is appointed head of the Rebel Apprehension Program (RAP) just after he executes Natalie Bishop. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Darryl Henderson is relieved of duty (Left Behind: The Kids) *Anton Rudja is executed by the Global Community in New Babylon (Left Behind: The Kids) *David Hassid, Mac McCullum, Abdullah Smith, and Hannah Palemoon engineer their escape from New Babylon *Chang Wong takes over as undercover tech mole in New Babylon *Midpoint of Tribulation Desecration (A few weeks into the Great Tribulation) * Solomon Zimmerman is beheaded for refusing Carpathia's mark. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Nicolae Jetty Carpathia makes his "triumphal entry" into Jerusalem *Hattie Durham dies by incineration *Daniel Yossef is murdered by Nicolae Carpathia (Left Behind: The Kids) *Pete Davidson is arrested and beheaded by the Global Community (Left Behind: The Kids) *Bowl Judgment #1 *Loren Hut is killed *Desecration of the Temple *Operation Eagle takes place *Manny Aguilara is killed by Hector Rodriguez and the other members of Manny's former gang. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Claudia Zander tries to trap Vicki Byrne and Mark Eisman, but they escape. (Left Behind: The Kids) *God protects Jewish refugees to Petra by consuming Global Community forces with an earthquake *David Hassid dies *Walter Moon dies *Tribulation Force cell in Chicago discovers The Place *Lukas Miklos, Marcel Papadopoulos, and Kronos Pappas are killed by Elena *Bowl Judgment #2 *Global Community attempts bombing run on Petra, but fails as God supernaturally protects Petra and its citizens The Remnant (5 to 6 years into the Tribulation) *Elena is killed by George Sebastian *Mrs. Pappas and her son Costas are killed defending Tribulation Force members *Steve Plank becomes a martyr *Tanya Spivey becomes a believer and joins the Young Tribulation Force. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Perryn Madeleine is executed by Z-Van at one of his concerts (Left Behind: The Kids) *Ty Spivey becomes a believer, as well as 8 unnamed members of Cyrus's Mountain Militia group. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Cyrus Spivey is beheaded by the Global Community, but never becomes a believer. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Jerry Kingston offers Westin Jakes a job working as a pilot for the Co-op. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Tribulation Force cell in Chicago and The Place escape before the city is nuked *Judd Thompson Jr., Lionel Washington, and Tom Gowin are captured by Max and Albert. Luke Gowin helps them escape, however. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Sam Goldberg and Mitchell Stein are arrested by the Global Community, but an angel helps them escape. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Young Tribulation Force members Tom and Luke Gowin are killed by bounty hunters. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Lionel Washington's arm is trapped behind a boulder, forcing him to amputate it. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Eustice Honaker and the other believers in the Salem group are executed by the Global Community (Left Behind: The Kids) *Bowl Judgment #3 *Televised debate between Leon Fortunato and Tsion Ben-Judah is broadcast *Ryan Victor Fogarty is born (Left Behind: The Kids) *Mr. Taubman and Lev Taubman's sister are killed along with many others that speak out against Tsion Ben-Judah and Chaim Rosenzweig (Left Behind: The Kids) *Patrick Rose commits suicide (Left Behind: The Kids) *Lev Taubman becomes a believer. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Mrs. Taubman becomes a believer. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Kelly Bradshaw is caught and executed by the Global Community (Left Behind: The Kids) *Chad Harris tries to find Judd Thompson Jr. and bring him back to Wisconsin. However, Chad is caught and executed by the Global Community before he finds Judd. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Orcus deceives and kills many refugees from Petra *Bowl Judgment #4 *Lars Rahlmost and an unnamed woman die from Bowl Judgment #4 *Cheryl Tiffane kidnaps Ryan Victor Fogarty and flees from the Wisconsin hideout. However, they are caught by the Global Community. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Clemson Stoddard becomes a believer. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Judd Thompson Jr. and Lionel Washington reunite with their friends in Wisconsin. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Judd Thompson Jr. proposes marriage to Vicki Byrne and she accepts. (Left Behind: The Kids) *United African States threatens secession from the Global Community *Bowl Judgment #5 Armageddon (Final year of the Tribulation) *Tribulation Force discover a cell of Christians in New Babylon during Bowl Judgment #5 *Raman Vajpayee dies at the hands of Nicolae Carpathia *Rainer Kurtzmann is killed by the Global Community (Left Behind: The Kids) *Klaus is killed by the Global Community (Left Behind: The Kids) *Zvi Zeidman becomes a believer. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Chang Wong escapes New Babylon *Albie is killed by Mainyu Mazda *Krystall Carney dies by poison gas *Global Community leaders relocate to Al Hillah *Tribulation Force cell in San Diego flee to Petra *Chloe Irene Williams is arrested and publicly executed *Ming Toy marries Ree Woo *Judd Thompson Jr. and Vicki Byrne are married. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Nicolae Jetty Carpathia confesses to be the Antichrist *Ashtaroth, Baal, and Cankerworm are sent to gather people to the Valley of Megiddo *Tsion Ben-Judah turns over spiritual leadership of Petra to Chaim Rosenzweig *Bowl Judgment #6 *Cell of Christians in New Babylon are evacuated before its destruction *Young Tribulation Force member Mark Eisman is arrested and beheaded by Commander Kruno Fulcire. Mark was the last member of the Young Tribulation Force to die. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Steve is also executed by Fulcire (Left Behind: The Kids) *Destruction of New Babylon *Battle of Armageddon *Tsion Ben-Judah dies several hours before the Glorious Appearing Glorious Appearing (Day of the Lord's coming) *Mass suicides and resignations take place over the destruction of New Babylon *Mr. Silvest, Heinz Groebel, and many others in the Global Community broadcast control center die for failing to stop Chaim Rosenzweig's pirated broadcast (Dramatic Audio) *Ipswich is killed for insubordination *Suhail Akbar is killed for insubordination *Cameron Williams confirmed dead, dying several hours before Glorious Appearing *The "Sign Of The Son Of Man" *Holden accidentally kills Bruno (Dramatic Audio) *Return of Christ *Bowl Judgment #7 *Kruno Fulcire is killed during Bowl Judgment #7. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Trumpet Judgment #7 *Viv Ivins killed by a hailstone (Dramatic Audio) *The flesh-dissolving plague on the assailants of Jerusalem *Mount of Olives split in two *Ashtaroth, Baal, and Cankerworm are sentenced to Hell *Antichrist and False Prophet are cast into the Lake of Fire *Satan bound *Conrad Graham and Shelly kiss, rekindling their romance (Left Behind: The Kids) *Sheep and goats judgment in Valley of Jehoshaphat *Z-Van, lead singer for the Four Horsemen, is killed in the sheep and goats judgment. (Left Behind: The Kids) *Reward of Old Testament and Tribulation saints Kingdom Come (1000 years following the Tribulation and eternity) * 75-day interval between Second Coming and Millennium * Tribulation Temple destroyed * Ezekiel's Temple erected * Millennial Kingdom begins * Children Of The Tribulation is formed * Cendrillon Jospin dies, marking the first death in the Millennium * The Other Light emerges * Millennium Force is formed * Noah, Joshua, Caleb, and King David make separate visits to the Children of the Tribulation * Abdullah Smith becomes a chaplain for the Theological Training Institute * An unnamed Other Light member dies in an attempted rape of a glorified * Egypt is punished for failing to send representatives to the Feast Of Tabernacles * Egypt becomes Osaze * Rehema quits The Only Light and becomes a believer * Qasim Marid was exposed as a mole for The Other Light * Sarsour quits the Theological Training Institute and becomes a believer * Kenneth Bruce Williams marries Ekaterina Risto * Tribulation Force reunion party takes place near the end of the Millennium * Satan's final insurrection * Great White Throne judgment * New heavens and new earth Category:Events